The present invention relates to a device for supporting and housing auxiliaries in a bypass turbojet, this device comprising two coaxial case rings arranged one inside the other and connected by tubular radial arms through which fluid ducts and electric cables pass.
This device is mounted around a compressor of the turbojet, downstream of the fan and upstream of a turbine of the turbojet, and can cooperate via its external case ring with a thrust reverser mounted downstream of this device.
The internal and external case rings of the device define between them an annular flow path for the bypass stream which originates from the fan of the turbojet and which is intended in particular for cooling components of the turbojet.